Un havre de paix
by alix82
Summary: Alors que la guerre fait rage dans le monde sorcier comme dans celui moldu, Alix la célèbre sœur du grand Harry Potter, se retrouve dans la réserve Quileute de Forks après une énième attaque de mangemorts. Il est alors difficile de quitter un havre de paix quand on sait que dehors la guerre fait rage ...surtout quand l'amour s'en mêle...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà voilà cela fait des années que je lis des fanfictions derrière mon écran sans jamais avoir osé en publier une. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et hop je me lance!_

 _C'est un crossover entre Harry Potter et Twilight. J'ai créé le personnage d'Alix qui est la soeur jumelle de Harry et on peut imaginer un huitième horcruxes. L'histoires se passe pendant la guerre chez les sorciers et durant le tome 3 pour Twilight._

 _Ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plait mais envoyez moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer._

 _Amicalement votre_

 _Alix_

* * *

-Voilà, c'est fini, dit Harry en posant la dernière pelle de terre sur la tombe de Dobby.

Nous avions passé la majeure partie de la journée à préparer la sépulture et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Le paysage était si apaisant, le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable et repartant à la mer semblaient vouloir emporter notre douleur. Mais le souvenir des jours précédents restait solidement ancré dans nos cœurs, mes mains tremblaient encore suite aux nombreux « doloris » que Bellatrix Lestrange m'avait infligée. Je sentais sur mon visage, sous mes vêtements, les plaies pas encore cicatrisées qui couraient sur mon corps.

Nous restions là, un long moment, figés devant la mort d'un ami, de notre sauveur. Nos larmes s'étaient taries, nos corps trop épuisés pour montrer une quelconque émotion. Je regardai sans vraiment la voir, la tombe du petit elfe : combien de mort faudrait-il encore ? Combien de vie sacrifiée ? de famille détruite ? J'étais brisée, épuisée, mes jambes me portaient à peine mais ce n'était rien comparé à ma fatigue émotionnelle. Je regardai mon frère stoïque à mes côtés, il était beau malgré les plaies qui parsemées sont corps, j'étais si fière de lui et j'avais si peur de le perdre… Je lui pris la main et il tourna la tête vers moi, je le pris dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, vivant :

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, je me battrai jusqu'à la fin à tes côtés …lui murmurais je à l'oreille, tu es ma seule famille Harry et je t'aime du profond de mon cœur.

Je sentis sa prise se raffermir autour de moi et l'entendit me murmurer :

-Je te protègerais petite sœur, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je t'aime aussi …

\- A table, cria Fleur de la chaumière aux coquillages.

Main dans la main nous emboitâmes le pas à Ron et Hermione qui ne se quittaient plus vers la chaumière. Luna était entrée quelques minutes avant nous, très affaiblie par son séjour dans les caves du manoir Malfoy. Tout le monde entra dans la petite maison d'où s'échappée une délicieuse odeur de tarte et je m'arrêtais sur le palier pour jeter un dernier regard sur la tombe de Dobby, quand un mouvement au fond de la plage attira mon attention. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre que trois mangemorts filaient droit sur la chaumière.

-Ils sont là ! Hurlais-je, ils nous ont trouvés !

Une première explosion incendia le toit de la maisonnette, puis une deuxième. Tout mes amis sortirent en trombe baguette à la main. Ron protégeait Hermione, tout comme Bill avec Fleur, Harry aidait Luna à marcher quand je remarquai qu'Ollivander manquait à l'appel. Sans réfléchir je courus vers la maison sous les cris d'Harry. L'adrénaline avait pris possession de mon corps et mon corps agissait comme par automatisme. La fumée me brulait les poumons et une partie de la maison s'était déjà écroulée. J'entendis soudain les cris du vieillard au fond du couloir et me précipitais vers lui. Je fis exploser la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de ma baguette, il était recroquevillé sur le sol se protégeant la tête e ses bras. Je m'approchai de lui avant de passer son bras sur mes épaules et de le trainer dehors, tandis que la chaumière finissait de s'écrouler. Une fois sortie je vis qu'Harry était aux prises avec un mangemort j'accélérais le pas afin de lui venir en aide mais il réussi à s'en débarrasser.

-Rapprochez-vous ! hurla-t-il, on va transplaner !

Ils se donnèrent la main, je trainais Ollivander jusqu'à eux. Les sorts fusaient dans tout les sens, certains semblaient blessés et les mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement, leur masque d'argent luisant sous le soleil. J'avais si peur, mon corps était pris de spasmes, je voulais partir loin, les emmener en sécurité… Un « avada kedavra » frôla l'oreille de Bill et je m'empressai de donner la main à mon frère. Il la serra de toutes ses forces comme pour me donner du courage mais au moment de transplaner un violent coup au bassin me propulsa en arrière.

-Alix ! Entendis-je Harry hurler mais tous disparurent, restant seule sur la plage.

Je sentais le sang couler sur mon flanc, et la douleur me transperçait le ventre, mes yeux étaient embués de larmes et je voyais les capes noires se rapprocher tels des prédateurs. Je tentai de transplaner mais j'étais beaucoup trop épuisés, je tentais de me lever rassemblant les dernières forces qui me restaient. Une fois sur mes pieds j'essayais de courir mais les blessures que m'avait infligée Bellatrix et celle de mon ventre me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Chacun de mes pas était un effort considérable, je n'étais qu'un amas de douleur, je me mis à courir de plus en plus rapidement, un autre sort à la jambe failli me faire tomber mais je continuai.

-Cours ma jolie… Tu ne nous échapperas pas, scandait une de mes assaillants, on va te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu couines comme une chienne ! Vous êtes tous pareil à essayer de fuir, comme si vous pouviez nous échapper !

Son rire strident raisonna sur la plage mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Chaque respiration était une torture, l'air brulé mes poumons, mes blessures me torturaient à chaque pas mais j'avançais. Je le devais, je n'avais pas le droit de m'arrêter, mourir était quelque chose de trop facile mais le dernier sort qui me percuta à la tête fut le coup de grâce et je m'effondrai à terre. Je les vis s'approcher de moi, j'étais incapable de bouger, ma tête me brulais, je n'arrivais plus à respirer… je me rendis à l'évidence c'était fini pour moi.

A ce moment-là je sentis comme une vague de chaleur m'envahir prenant possession de tout mon corps, comme un voile de douceur. Elle s'infiltra dans chacun de mes membres, et je pus à nouveau respirer puis au moment où ils allaient se jeter sur moi, sans m'en rendre compte je transplanai…

Je heurtai le sol violemment, mais heureusement pour moi je sentis le sol humide sous mon corps amortir un tant soit peu ma chute. Ma tête tournait horriblement me donnant la nausée. Tout autour de moi je devinai le contour d'arbres immenses qui semblaient danser au rythme des battements de mon cœur. Un sifflement sourd me transperçait les tympans, mais j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher… Je n'avais plus aucune force pour bouger je sentais mon sang s'échapper de mes nombreuses plaies. Je voulais hurler, m'enfuir mais mon corps ne m'obéissez plus, je lui en avais fait trop baver, il m'abandonnait lui aussi… Je pris une grande inspiration prête à subir une nouvelle attaque, quand deux grands yeux marrons se penchèrent au-dessus de moi. Deux yeux si profonds, si envoutant que je voulais m'y perdre pour l'éternité, ma tête semblait fonctionner au ralenti m'empêchant de formuler une pensée cohérente puis ma vision se brouilla m'empêchant de voir à qui ils appartenaient. Pour la deuxième fois je ressentis la chaleur m'envahir, je n'avais plus mal, je ne ressentais plus rien si ce n'est un calme grandissant, le vide … Si la mort avait ces yeux là alors je me laissais volontier aller dans ses bras…Un voile noir recouvrit mes yeux et je sombrais dans les ténèbres…

* * *

J _'arrive pas à le croire! Je l'ai fais j'ai publié!_

 _A vous de jouer maintenant!_

 _Passez de bonnes fêtes_


	2. Chapter 2

J _e continue sur ma lancée, s'il vous plait laissez moi un commentaire ça ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps mais moi ça refait ma journée. J'aimerai savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continu, si je dois améliorer des choses, où si il vaut mieux que je m'arrête..._

 _Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il faut y passer désolée..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Du sang coulait de partout, le sol était jonché de cadavres et j'étais là, debout, au milieu de cet enfer, les mains couvertes de sang, les yeux vides de mes amis tournés vers moi. La seconde d'après j'étais étendu sur le sol, hurlant de douleur sous la lame aiguisée du couteau de Bellatrix Lestrange. Son rire hystérique emplissait toute la salle couvrant les cris des autres prisonniers. Puis tout devint noir j'étais dans un sous-sol que je reconnu comme celui du manoir des Malefoy, il y faisait froid et humide, mon corps était parcouru de frissons quand j'entendis des pas lourds descendre l'escalier qui menait à ma prison. Je tremblais de plus en plus pensant à ce qui m'attendais quand deux orbes cuivre apparurent, en regardant plus attentivement ces yeux appartenaient à ceux d'un loup gigantesque. Il avança, une lumière bleue commençait à émaner de lui, puis il se transforma en patronus et disparu…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, alerte, l'attaque de la veille me venant en mémoire comme un coup de fouet. Mon corps et ma tête me faisaient atrocement mal si bien que je n'osai bouger. Je réussi tant bien que mal à jeter un œil dans la pièce où je me trouvais : c'était une petite chambre aux murs en bois avec quelques touches de pastelles çà et là. Une petite commode était placée près de l'entrée, sur laquelle se trouvait un vase rempli de fleurs fraiches. Contre un autre mur se trouvait un bureau, lui aussi en bois et à ma droite une table de chevet avec une lampe. La pièce semblait hors du temps, si loin de la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. Je me souvins des contes que tante Pétunia racontait à Dudley et je me dis que cette chambre aurait très bien pu être celle de Boucle d'or ou encore de Blanche Neige. Il y régnait un silence paisible, les draps délicats râpaient contre mes mains rêches, je me sentais si sale dans ces draps sentant l'assouplissant. Un regard vers la lampe de chevet m'indiqua que je de ne devais pas me trouver chez des sorciers au vue de la prise électrique qui en dépassait. Je cherchai ma baguette du regard mais elle était introuvable j'avais sans doute dû la perdre durant mon transplanage, qui d'ailleurs demeurait encore un mystère. Je poussai un profond soupir, ma tête était encore beaucoup trop embrouillée pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement. Je me mis en position assise mais cela réveilla toutes mes douleurs notamment celle au niveau de mon ventre. Je soulevai mon tee-shirt et remarquai que ma blessure avait été suturée à la manière moldu, ce qui me provoqua un haut le cœur de dégout.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi, même si je mourrai d'envie de rester cacher ici pour le reste de ma vie je devais partir au plus vite. Je devais fuir… Je me concentrai et rassemblait toutes mes forces et tentai de transplaner mais sans succès : mon corps était épuisé et ma magie ne répondait plus. Je réessayai plusieurs fois mais mes tentatives ne furent pas plus fructueuses. Dans quelle merde m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je me figeai prête à bondir malgré mes blessures, une jeune femme entra doucement et pausa une pile d'habits sur la commode. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et sembla surprise de me voir réveillée. La première chose qui me frappa furent les cicatrices qui traversaient son visage ressemblant à celles que portait Bill, puis se fut sa beauté et la gentillesse qui émanaient de son visage qui m'interpella. Elle avait la peau métisse très typée, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux tout aussi foncés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Je suis contente de te voir enfin réveillée cela fait deux jours que tu dors… Devant mon air effrayé elle ajouta, Je m'appelle Emilie Huley, tu es chez moi, sois sans crainte tu ne risques rien ici. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Lily…Lily Evans, c'était sorti tout seul.

-Et bien Lily, bienvenue, je t'ai laissé quelques vêtements propres si tu as besoin, la salle de bain est au fond du couloir prend tout ce dont tu as besoin.

A travers la porte, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement venant du couloir.

-Jared ! Non ! Je t'ai demandé de la laisser tranquille !

-S'il te plait Em' juste une seconde ! dit une voix masculine.

Et malgré les protestations d'Emily un jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Il était grand et massif et surtout torse nu. Si j'avais encore été capable d'exprimer une quelconque émotion j'aurais sans doute rougi devant ce corps si parfaitement sculpté. Il avait un visage de statue grecque, et une peau dorée tout aussi typée. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et il arborait sur le bras un tatouage tribale circulaire mais ce que je regardai le plus fut ses yeux, ses yeux cuivre que j'avais déjà vu juste avant de m'évanouir, ceux qui venaient de m'apparaitre en rêve. Alors ce n'était pas la mort qui portait ces yeux mais bien un ange, qui, semblait-il, m'avait sauvé. Un ange magnifique…

-Je veux pas te déranger, je voulais juste voir si tu étais réveillée, déblatéra-t-il, sa voix était chaude et rassurante, je m'appelle Jared, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé, tu nous as fait une belle peur ! Enfin l'important c'est que tu sois là, que je t'ai trouvé, que…

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris, coupa Emily, laisse-la se changer. Prends ton temps nous t'attendons en bas pour manger.

Et elle poussa Jared dehors, la chaleur qui m'avait envahie à son entrée s'estompa. Je me levai péniblement, attrapai les vêtements qu'Emily m'avait laissé et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans je jetai un œil au miroir qui trônait au-dessus du lavabo : cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vue mon reflet mais le spectacle que j'y vis était affligeant. Mes joues étaient creusées, mon teint blafard, strié de plaies, mon regard était vide. J'enlevai mon tee-shirt et pu découvrir le champ de bataille qu'était mon corps, parsemés de bleus, de contusions, de pansements. Ne supportant plus cette vue je décidais de me doucher. L'eau brulante semblait laver mes peurs… Je me demandai qui était cette étrange famille qui m'avait recueilli. Connaissaient-ils l'existence de la magie ? Etaient-ils en danger ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi bien quand ce Jared était dans les parages ? Il fallait que je reste méfiante, mes dernières expériences m'avaient servies de leçons. Je sorti de la douche avec la fervente résolution de leur cacher la vérité du moins pour le moment. Une fois lavée, peignée, et changée je décidai de descendre. Du haut des escaliers je pouvais entendre de nombreuses voix toutes plus graves les unes que les autres : des voix d'hommes semblait -il. Ils avaient l'air de rire entre eux, de s'amuser et je me fis la réflexion qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un rire. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon toutes les voix cessèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi. Je reconnu Jared et Emily assise sur les genoux d'un homme ressemblant fortement à Jared, d'ailleurs tous lui ressemblaient : ils étaient tous très typés et arboraient la même coupe de cheveux et le même tatouage. Je comptais sept garçons, le plus vieux d'entre eux s'avança vers moi et me dit :

Bienvenue chez nous Lily, c'est ça ? Je tiquai au nom de ma mère mais hochai la tête, Je m'appelle Sam Huley, je suis le compagnon D'Emily. Devant mon air intimidé il ajouta blagueur, n'ai pas peur de ces grands imbéciles ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent.

Les commentaires fusèrent, puis il présenta les autres membres du groupe ainsi qu'une Leah visiblement absente, à son accent je compris qu'il était américain. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre et je fus heureuse de me rendre compte qu'une partie du monde restait épargné par la guerre. Ils riaient, chahutaient, se bagarraient comme des enfants. Je scrutais la pièce où je me trouvais : c'était un salon- salle à manger aux murs de bois. Une table circulaire se trouvait au fond de la pièce où était attablé la troupe, dans l'autre partie de la pièce se dressaient des fauteuils et canapés ainsi qu'une télévision. A ma droite j'aperçus un comptoir délimitant une cuisine ouverte aux multiples placards, tout en bois évidemment. La maison respirait le bon vivre, la bonne humeur, elle me faisait pensée au Terrier et j'eut un pincement au coeur. Mon regard croisât celui de Jared et je ne pus m'en défaire la boule de chaleur réapparue et sembla gonfler en moi. Je me sentais si attirée que je ne désirais plus jamais quitter cette maison. Ne mérite-je pas d'être un peu tranquille moi aussi ? N'avais-je pas le droit à être heureuse ? Son regard faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et je détestais ça autant que je l'adorais.

-Tu dois être affamée, me dit Emily. Tout le monde à table et laissez Hermione se servir.

Elle amena un plateau de steak et de légumes qu'elle déposa sur la table, et tous se tournèrent vers moi comme attendant l'accord pour se jeter dessus, ce qui ne loupa pas une fois que je fus servie. Je me sentais tellement gênée, ils m'offraient le gites et le couvert sans rien connaitre de moi. Timidement je bégayais :

-Je … merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi mais vous n'êtes pas obligés. Ne vous inquiétez pas je partirai dans l'après-midi, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus.

Tous parurent surpris de me voir enfin parler.

-Non ! cria Jared avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait crié.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Sam de sa voix calme, tu es la bienvenue ici, reste autant de temps que tu en as besoin Lily. Ne te sens pas gênée et je crois que Emily appréciera une compagnie féminine.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et j'étais tellement gênée mais aussi très reconnaissante. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence je n'avais pas trop le choix non plus étant donné que j'étais dans l'incapacité de transplaner et que je ne savais pas où je me trouvais.

-Excusez-moi, demandai-je, mais où sommes-nous ?

Ma question sembla les choquer quelque peu et Jared tourna violemment son regard vers moi alors qu'il allait enfourner dans sa bouche un énorme morceau de steak. Il me jeta un regard triste :

Tu dans la réserve des Quileutes à quelques kilomètres de Forks

Forks ? Demandai-je

Pas loin de Seattle, me répondit sèchement Paul

Seattle…Seattle…malgré mon mal de crâne je tentai de me remémorer les cours de géographie que j'avais suivie à l'école moldu et si je me souvenais bien la ville se trouvait au nord-ouest des Etats Unis non loin de la frontière avec le Canada. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, comment avais-je pu transplaner sans le vouloir, dans un endroit dont j'ignorai l' existence ! J'en avais des nœuds au cerveau mais mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix tranchante de Paul :

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

La question était tranchante mais pas forcément méchante. Paul semblait manquer sérieusement de tact et sa curiosité devait être insoutenable.

Paul ! s'insurgea Jared.

Bah quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez pas envie de savoir.

Que pouvais-je répondre, il fallait que je trouve vite une idée avant que les garçons ne finissent par se disputer.

-J'ai oublié, dis-je d'une petite voix, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, se précipita de dire Jared, le doc nous avait prévenus que ça pouvait t'arriver, vue l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé. Paul t'es qu'un con !

\- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Coupai-je

Le dénommé Seth sauta presque de sa chaise, trop heureux de pouvoir lui aussi participer à la conversation :

-On était dans les bois pour une pat…une balade, se rectifia t'il sous l'œil sévère des six autres garçons, et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher, quand on a entendu un bruit bizarre alors on est allé voir et c'est là qu'on t'a trouvé. Tu étais allongé inconsciente par terre pleine de sang et de terre. Jared t'as ramené à la maison (ce qui me mit fortement mal à l'aise), et Emily t'as un peu débarbouillée, faut dire que tu étais vraiment dans un sale état et on a appelé le doc et …

\- On a cherché mais tu n'avais aucun papier sur toi, coupa Sam sous l'air boudeur du jeune Seth, on a préféré ne pas t'emmener à l'hôpital ne sachant pas si cela te poserai problème. On a donc appelé un…ami qui a accepté de te soigner.

La suite lui semblait difficile à raconter et Emily lui vint en secours :

-Il…Il a dit qu'au vue de tes blessures tu avais dû être torturée et pas qu'une fois …sur ta main de vieilles cicatrices ressemblent à des lettres…je suis vraiment désolée…

Je restai là sans bouger, le visage interdit, c'était la vérité après tout mais je ne supportai pas de voir sur leur visage ce sentiment de pitié, il me révulsait.

De toute façon je ne me souviens plus de rien, alors…tentai-je avec un sourire timide.

Non ! s'indigna Jared, Tu ne peux pas en rester là, tu dois porter plainte… tu ne peux pas en rester là ! la police doit faire une enquête !

Sa voix tremblait, tout son corps tremblait d'ailleurs. Il s'était levé les poings serrés et la colère tirait tous ses traits. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se serrait à chacun de ses mots. Pourquoi cela lui importait-il autant ? Pourquoi était-ce si important ? et surtou pourquoi avais je tant envie de le prendre dans mes bras ?

-Jared, calme toi ! tonna Sam, de suite ! mais il semblai pas l'entendre, son regard encré dans le mien.

Comme un seul homme, tous se levèrent et Quil et Embry le poussèrent dehors suivis des autres me laissant seule avec Emily. Devant mon air perdue Emily me rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir…les garçons ont du mal à se maitriser parfois c'est pour ça que Sam les aide.

Elle me gratifia d'un merveilleux sourire puis se tourna vers la commode posée derrière elle et en sortie un objet allongé que je reconnu desuite :

-Tu tenais ça fermement dans ta main quand nous t'avons trouvé, c'est très joli, je me suis dit que tu aimerais le récupérer.

Et elle me tendit ma baguette. J'étais si soulagée de la retrouver qu'une larme roula le long de ma joue.

-Ecoute Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui t'ai arrivée, ni ce que tu as subie mais sache qu'ici tu es en sécurité, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin, reste jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux et que tu retrouve la mémoire, jusqu'à ce que chez toi tu sois aussi en sécurité…

Et je n'en puis plus, et m'effondrai en pleure, c'était trop, trop pour une seule personne. Emily me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le canapé. Elle resta à mes côtés, caressant mes cheveux et juste avant que Morphée ne prenne le relais, je me dis que je pouvais bien rester quelque temps dans cet havre de paix…

* * *

P _ensez vous qu'il faudrait un chapitre du point de vue de Jared?_

 _Dites moi s'il vous plait tant que je suis en vacances_

 _Gros bisous et merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé..._


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour ce retard mais je suis en partiels toutes les semaines et je prend beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Laissez moi une review si cela vous plait pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ou pour me motiver à continuer! Merci et bonne lecture.

Alix

* * *

- _Encore du sang partout…Un homme au sol se tord de douleur sous les assauts du sortilège doloris, son corps parsemé de plaies béantes. J'étais là debout comme de nombreuses fois auparavant à regarder celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-plus-prononcer-le-nom torturer un « sang-de-bourbe », je hurlais, le suppliai mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre quand soudain j'eut peur qu'il sache où j'étais, où je suis, avec qui….Il fallait que je me réveille et vite, très vite…et je me débattais tentant de sortir de ma propre tête dont j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut quelques paires d'yeux penchées au dessus de moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Jared qui semblait bizarrement inquiet, tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar.

-Je…heu…oui désolée

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda Sam.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentis-je.

Jared me fit un petit sourire, et il s'assit à côté de Paul et Jacob pour regarder la télévision…regarder la télévision, cela me semblait tellement absurde de s'asseoir là tranquillement avec tout ce qui se passait dehors, mais finalement c'est ce que moi je vivais qui étais irréel. J'avais tellement l'impression de faire tâche dans ce décor familial, moi qui n'avais jamais connu ça, pourtant je me sentais bien et en sécurité.

-Ca te dit de visiter la réserve ? Me Demanda Seth tout excité.

J'acceptai et nous sortîmes accompagnés des garçons. Dehors l'air était frais et le ciel chargé de nuages.

-Tiens il va pleuvoir, dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

-Il pleut toujours ici, répondit Jacob un sourire en coin.

Seth m'expliqua comment était organisée la réserve, qu'ils appartenaient à une tribu appelée Quileute, qu'ils allaient au lycée de la réserve, il me montra aussi où chacun d'eux habitaient. Il me raconta a peu près tout : les petites copines de certains des garçons, en passant par les endroits pour passer une super après-midi, le super restaurant du village, et j'en passe… C'était une véritable boulle d'énergie. J'appréciai cependant le fait qu'ils ne me posaient pas trop de questions me laissant le loisir de me dévoiler comme je le voulais. Nous arrivions au bord de la plage, quand je remarquai que Jared avait disparu, ce qui me rendais un triste et je me dis qu'il devait avoir autre chose à faire de plus intéressant. Paul qui avait amené un ballon proposa de faire un foot sur la plage et tous acceptèrent. J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'avançai au bord de l'eau, les embruns caressaient mon visage, l'air, l'odeur iodée de la mer me rappelait la mort de Dobby et une larme traitresse perla le long de mes joues. Le vent emportai au large le rire des garçons rendant le ciel un peu moins gris. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai brusquement : Jared me fixait soucieux.

Est-ce que j'ai une mine si affreuse ? demandai-je, et il me regarda perplexe. Non, parce que à chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu as l'air inquiet.

Et bien ( il semblait gêné), non pas du tout … ne crois surtout pas ça…tu es très jolie…je veux dire normal…enfin non…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête embarrassé, d'une manière tellement mignonne que je rougis.

-Tant mieux alors, souris-je.

-Tu as un très beau sourire… enfin je veux dire que je le trouve très beau…je …je…

-Tu ?

-Je t'ai acheté ça , il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il me tendit. Je l'ouvris et découvrit un bel attrape rêve, aux perles bordeaux et aux plumes blanches. Avec ça tu ne feras plus de cauchemars. Je l'ai acheté à un ancien qui tiens une boutique dans la réserve.

-C'est vraiment beau, soufflai-je, merci, vraiment.

Je restai bête devant son cadeau, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il me l'offrait, est ce que je faisais tant pitié que ça ou alors c'était juste un gars super gentil. Je nageai en plein délire : qui offre un cadeau à une fille qu'il vient de rencontrer pour la première fois dans la journée (du moins réveillée). Pourtant j'espérais que ce n'était pas la raison. J'en avais vu des garçons à Poudlard, beaucoup, pourtant aucun ne m'avais fait cet effet, aucun… Une goutte tomba sur ma joue et coupa nette mes pensées.

-Tiens il pleut, dis-je pour cacher mon malaise.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, c'est l'endroit le plus humide d'Amérique.

-Ca ne me dérange pas ça me rappelle Londres…

-Londres ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est de là que tu viens ?

\- Oui je suis anglaise…mais je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, m'empressai-je de rajouter.

-Ca fait loin d'ici ! En même temps avec un teint aussi pâle j'aurai dû m'en douter !

-Monsieur aurait-il de l'humour ? me moquai-je.

Il me regarda de toute sa hauteur avec un petit sourire en coin et me dit :

-J'ai beaucoup de qualité et l'humour en fait partie, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu as devant toi le beau gosse de la réserve.

J'éclaté de rire devant le petit clin d'œil qu'il me fit et répondis :

-Il semblerait que la modestie n'en fasse pas partie, dommage je trouve que c'est ce qui fait tout le charme d'un homme.

-Moi !...Pas un homme ! Alors là c'est un affront jeune fille ! s'indigna-t-il.

-On verra bien, répondis-je un sourire en coin…

C'était si simple de parler avec lui, léger. Il était rafraichissant comme une pluie estivale, celle qui vous donne envie de courir dehors quitte à être mouillée. Il dégageait une énergie si agréable, qu'il me semblait impossible de ne pas sourire à côté de lui, même quand la conversation devint plus sérieuse.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre, mais il faut que je te demande, de quoi tu te souviens ?

Il semblait gêné de me poser la question. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

-De toute ma vie, jusqu'à mon départ d'Angleterre. Je peux t'en poser une aussi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, me répondit-il précipitamment.

\- Comment tu as rencontré les autres garçons et Emily ?

-Et bien …(il se gratta la tête une nouvelle fois)…Avant je n'étais pas… un bon gars on va dire, puis j'ai changé et Sam m'a aidé, comme tous les autres.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, quelque chose me heurta l'arrière de la tête, puis je vis rouler entre mes pieds le ballon avec lequel jouaient les garçons quelques minutes auparavant. Jared me demanda si ça allait avant de poser sa main sur l'arrière de ma tête, sa main qui était brulante…

-Non mais ça va pas Paul ! Hurla-t-il. Achète-toi des pieds bordel !

-Arrête de gueuler comme un abruti, hurla Paul à son tour. Sam nous a appelé pour qu'on rentre ! Le doc est arrivé.

Nous rentrâmes donc tous ensemble jusqu'à la maison des Huley, où nous attendait Emily et un superbe repas. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un homme, blond, au visage très pâle mais surtout très beau. Il me faisait penser aux vélanes mais si je me fiais aux cours de Défense contre les forces du mal que j'avais suivi : il se tenait en face de moi un vampire. Cependant il me semblait que ses yeux devraient être rouge et non or. Je me raidis instantanément, peut-être faisait il partit de SON armée.

-Emily, voici le docteur Cullen, c'est lui qui t'a soigné quand on t'a trouvé. M'expliqua Sam.

-J'aimerai vérifier tes plaies, m'assurer que tu vas bien, me dit le doc d'une voix calme et douce.

Je le suivie lui et Emily jusqu'à ma chambre, la jeune femme nous laissa ensuite seule tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit. Il s'installa sur la chaise de bureau et ouvrit son sac. Je pris une grande respiration…je savais me défendre si jamais.

-Vous êtes un vampire n'est ce pas ?

Sa tête se tourna si vite vers moi que je cru qu'elle allait se détacher :

-Comment sais tu ?

Il fallait que j'ai l'air sûre de moi, même si je savais très bien qu'il entendait mon cœur s'accélérer. Je me levai, attrapai ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit.

-Silencio, lancai je et je fus soulager de voir que le sort fonctionna. Disons que je vous ai étudié…en cours.

Il ne tenta même pas de cacher sa curiosité et son incompréhension :

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre…

-Je suis une sorcière, je viens de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Angleterre. Je vais être direct avec vous, est ce que vous faites parti de SON armée ?

-J'ai entendu parler de cette école en effet et de votre… « espèce », mais je ne vois pas de qu'elle armée vous parlez.

-Je ne peux pas prononcer son nom, un sortilège m'en empêche mais vous devez être au courant de la guerre qui se déroule.

-Je m'excuse mais non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, ma famille et moi essayons d'avoir une vie le plus normal possible. Ils ne sont même pas au courant de l'existence de d'autres…créatures.

-Et bien un sorcier, un mage noir, est en train de prendre le pouvoir sur notre monde et sur celui des moldu …humain. Il est en train de se constituer une armée. Ils ne vont surement pas tarder à vous contacter.

J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais lui faire confiance alors je lui expliquais les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Il fini de panser mes blessures et m'assura que je me remettrai vite. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte il me demanda de le tenir au courant si un danger approchait de la ville. Je restai seule sur le lit faisant tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi sentir le bois sous mes doigts m'apaisait, la plaie sur mon ventre me lançait mais les médicaments du docteur commençaient à faire effet. On toqua à la porte et Jared passa timidement la tête par l'embrasure.

-C'est quoi ? me questionna-t-il en montrant ma baguette de la tête les mains dans les poches.

\- C'est une sorte de porte bonheur. J'ajoutai en chuchotant sur le ton d'une confidence : il a des propriétés magiques.

Jared se mit à rire doucement avant d'ajouter :

-C'est très joli en tout cas. Le repas est servi si ça te dit, Emilie nous a préparé un super repas tu verras !

Je le suivie au salon où tout le monde était déjà installé. La soirée se passa calmement entre rire, petites bagarres et délicieux petits plats. Ce tableau me rappelait les soirées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et je me sentis un petit peu plus chez moi.


End file.
